


DAY 4 - Anal milking

by E_Leonora



Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Uchiha Sasuke, Adult Uzumaki Naruto, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Canon Era, Canon Universe, French Kissing, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, One Shot Collection, Prostate Milking, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Leonora/pseuds/E_Leonora
Summary: Naruto came home late after a busy day at work. His lover is already asleep, but Naruto is aroused, and can't fall asleep while lying beside him in bed. Then he gets an idea and puts it into action. However, things got a little complicated...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Taboo January writing challenge 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588636
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	DAY 4 - Anal milking

**Author's Note:**

> 4-th day of taboo January writing challenge. NaruSasu day. Enjoy :)
> 
> If you like, you can follow me on Tumblr - eleonoraw

Naruto returned from work late, just before midnight. His lover was already asleep. He peered into the bedroom and saw the man sleeping peacefully.

The Hokage's job was much more demanding and exhausting than he had imagined when he was younger.

He exhaled deeply as he undressed in the bathroom. When he already had his clothes taken off, he went into the bathtub, and took a quick shower. He had not been intimate with his lover for several days, and he started to miss him.

When he dressed in his pajamas, he got into bed and hugged the man from behind. He drew him closer, and inhaled his scent. His body reacted immediately, and it reacted even more when it began to absorb the other man's heat. Within a one minute, Naruto's member became completely hard.

He let out a quiet sigh.

He remained lying still, and soaking up Sasuke's heat and savoring his scent. Although he was eager to be intimate with him at that moment, he still did not want to be selfish, and therefore wake him up. Maybe he'll have more luck in the morning...

Even after thirty minutes, he was awake, and Sasuke was showing no signs of waking, he only breathed calmly and evenly. As Naruto lay there in silence and darkness, he got the idea. He knew it could wake up his lover, but he couldn't stand it anymore.

He slowly began to tuck one hand under Sasuke's bottom pajama and under his boxers. His member rose even more with excitement and the feeling of smooth skin under his fingers. His breathing became shallow and uneven, and he tried very hard not to wake the raven-haired man. He grabbed his own member with his other hand.

When he finally managed to slip his hand under Sasuke's boxers, he traveled his middle finger between his cheeks in search for his hole. He found it - and he froze. He felt wetness from the lube around it, and when he tried to insert finger in, it went smoothly.

Naruto was confused. He immediately pulled his hand back, and a several questions immediately arose in his mind. Most important of all questions - was Sasuke cheating on him?

Naruto couldn't think of it without feeling dizzy and nauseous.

He moved away from the man and pulled himself to his side of the bed. His eyes were wide and his heart was beating fast.

Then he almost jumped out of bed when he heard Sasuke's voice, "Naruto?"

He rose to sitting position, and asked, surprised: "you're not sleeping?!"

"No, since you were trying to get your hand under my pajamas."

"And you didn't even show me you're awake...?" Naruto felt hurt and somehow betrayed. 'Maybe there really is someone else...'

He suddenly began to rise.

Sasuke turned on the night light, and asked him, "Where are you going?"

"I'll sleep in the living room." Naruto answered simply.

"Why in the living room?" Sasuke was confused.

Naruto didn't reply, only stood up in silence and walked through the door. Sasuke was visibly puzzled by his reaction. He felt something was wrong, but he didn't know exactly what.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called after him, visibly irritated.

But Naruto didn't return back to the bedroom.

Sasuke was left sitting on the bed confused and frustrated. 'Naruto you will one day lead me to madness.' He sighed, and stormed out of the bedroom into the living room.

He found Naruto covered in a blanket on the couch. He had turned his head against the wall, so that it could only be seen his back and his wild blond hair.

'What got into you now, Naruto?' Sasuke thought and walked over to him. It still did not occur to him what could have so drastically disrupted other man's behavior.

He grabbed the blanket and uncovered him. "Naruto. An explanation. Now."

Naruto turned to him, and Sasuke could see the sadness and disappointment in his eyes. He blinked a few times before asking again, "What's the matter?"

The blond man sat in a sitting position, and sighed loudly, then he finally gathered the courage to ask, "Sasuke, are you cheating on me?"

Sasuke looked at him with shock on his face. "Excuse me, WHAT? Of course not... where you get an idea like that?"

Naruto saw the honesty on Sasuke's face, so he relaxed a bit. He watched him for a while in silence. Sasuke didn't spoke a word.

But quickly Naruto's conscience began to torment him, because he doubted Sasuke. "Well..." he started nervously, and clumsily tried to explain how he came to that conclusion. "...when I felt you were lubed, I immediately thought you were with someone while you were alone at home." then he looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"Oh, Naruto. You're really an idiot." Sasuke looked at him. Then a small smile appeared on his face. Naruto shrugged and was visibly tense, but when he looked up, he saw that Sasuke wasn't angry at him. 

Then Sasuke came close to him, leaned down, and spoke to his ear, "Naruto, did you forget that you are the only one for me?"

Naruto shuddered at Sasuke's words, and the warm breath he felt on his skin. "Forgive me, Sasuke. I missed you so much, and the last few days we almost didn't see each other..."

"That's why I prepared myself." Sasuke was still close, but he didn't touch him, "I waited every night and on the fifth night, you were very close - if only you didn't get confused." After he finished the sentence he licked on Naruto's earlobe. 

Naruto whimpered and shivered. Then he grabbed a black-haired man by the waist and pulled him closer into hungry kiss.

While they kissed he positioned him into his lap and shoved one arm under his bottom pajamas. It didn't take long for him to slip his finger into Sasuke's ready hole. The other man gasped, and began to moan from the feeling inside of him. The blonde man soon joined the other finger and started to fuck him slowly. Sasuke arched his back and was moaning louder and louder.

"I owe you this... and I want you to came from my fingers..." Naruto said and began to accelerate his movements. The feel of the smooth walls, the heat, and the contractions aroused him even more. He wanted to shove himself into that heat, but he abstained.

It didn't take long, and his lover soon come to an orgasm. Naruto felt stronger contractions of muscles, and saw the man spasm from the force of the orgasm. At the end a cry of pleasure dropped from his lips.

Sasuke remained in Naruto's lap for a moment until he caught his breath. Then he smiled slightly at him and spoke, "Let's go to the bedroom, we will be more comfortable on the bed to fall asleep after what I plan to do to you next." He smirked at surprised face of the other man.

Then Naruto grinned and said: "I'm eager to see what you have in store for me."


End file.
